don't call me Rae
by Kickin' Kori Anders
Summary: Beast Boy has a speical nickname for Raven : Rae. She absolutly hates it but it leads to the start of something more. R/BB slight R/S one shot Little bad L.A very short


I do not own the Teen Titans

(Note: BB may have tweaked some of the story)

**Don't call me Rae**

Okay right now, I REALLY hope raven isn't reading my mind. If she was, I would be so screwed, though now not all the way, but that is part of the problem! If she did find out I would end up with a foot shoved behind my head, so still I hope she won't read this on my brain. Anyways, I've noticed something about Rae lately, something important.

I'm pretty sure she is falling with me. Like a lot of girls are crushing on me but with Rae, it's really scary.

It started a month ago me, CY and Rae were all in the living room. I was on the couch, kicking CY's ass at super ninja fury 4 (Like usual). Raven sat on the couch with us, and would ever so often roll her eyes at us.

"Why are you idiots making noises that I would normally associate with baboons? I'm trying to read." She droned, and she already knew the answer to the question. It was always, the same and not really good answer.

"Cus' it helps me put on my chi powers so I can kick BB's butt!" Cy snickered.

"You wish!" I pressed a series of buttons and jumped up into the air.

"Yes! Told you!"I gloated while Cyborg sobbed and bowed down at my feet." See, It really helps me more than him! And now I know you don't like baboons, but I'm sure that you like green ones Rae!" I turned into a baboon and jumped on top of Rae's head.

"Beast Boy, get. Off. Of. Me. And NEVER call me Rae!" Her voice was clearly angry.

"Nope, not until you admit it, Rae!" She smacked me on the head and then walked over to the still sobbing Cyborg. She slapped him too.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!" He rubbed the back of his head.

"For you acting like a baby!" She then she stormed out of the room. Later we both checked for bruises. CY had a huge one were he was smacked, but I didn't. I knew she didn't accidently not give me a bruise. I mean, she was pissed!

Then there was a few weeks ago, she actually tried my Tofu! And she only cussed a little when she ate it but she ate it all. I didn't mind too much because it helped me in the meat/tofu wars (a/n: Coming soon!). But still I didn't miss the fact that she was blushing when I thanked her. Completely weird, I know!

Then there was yesterday. I was watching TV when Star and Raven walked in. I just wanted to annoy her, but I didn't know what was coming when I yelled "Hey, Star. Hey,Rae!" I looked where she was, but she wasn't standing by Star any more. Though Star look shocked, in a way of knowing what was about to happen. I spun around and Raven was standing right in front of me, blocking the TV. She didn't look mad at all, in fact she was smiling. I always thought she was pretty when she smiled and I wondered a lot why she didn't show it more.

Right now, she looked very… pretty. He deep blue hair was pushed off to the sides of her face, so I could see her violet eyes, pale skin and her shy smile.

Her hand shot out grabbed the cuff of my shirt and pulled me in. I half screamed half kissed. It was quick, like lightning but if felt really good. Better than what I imagined Terra's kiss would be like. She let me go and said

"Okay Star, I held up my part of the deal now go find Robin and do yours. So then as they flew out of the door Raven paused. She looked at me, still in shock.

"Oh… don't call me Rae." And with that she flew after Star. I stood there still shocked as I heard Robin, upstairs cry "Yes!"

End of Flash back:

See! She kissed me and didn't knock me out! It's not the Raven I know… but at the same time, I liked as much as I was scared by it. And I was freaked out of my mind yesterday, You know though, I would call her Rae twice as much if she would kiss me every time.

End

Well, that is it! This s my first try at BB/Rae romance and if anyone could give me pointers that would be great! And if you flame and give no reason to why you flamed, well I have two words for you: Screw You! But if you don't I thank you for reading and please review!

KKA


End file.
